


Not Again!

by kickassfu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette trips and gets saved by Adrien. Chat Noir slips to be rescued by his lady. And Alya has fun with those situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on this cute comic: http://modmad.tumblr.com/post/35365115076/so-this-just-happened
> 
> This was an idea I had before the origins episodes and such, but I only started writing it after watching them…so I got influenced by it! I feel like I have to say this WARNING ORIGINS SPOILERS AHEAD? I mean…it’s not a big spoiler or anything, just some sort of flashback…but I wouldn’t want you to be sad after reading it.

It was raining -  _ of course it was  _ \- it was a beautiful day until Marinette actually left her house. So now, she was wet  _ and  _ grumpy - the day had started out so great and beautiful and now this! Marinette should’ve known better, her luck eventually runs out. That’s why she was so thankful to be Ladybug, her luck completely changed when she transformed.

The damage was done anyway, so instead of running to school in a panic, she just walked, appreciating the way the droplets fell on her cold skin. Sometimes twirling and dancing, other times singing out loud - the rain turning her words into whispered secrets only she could hear - as she found the moments of fun amidst the bad luck. 

 

Adrien was in the comfort of his car, looking out the window and relaxing at the pitter-patter of the rain surrounding him. Even though the car was warm compared to the outside, the freezing rain felt more inviting - in the way it connected everything together - than the vehicle that wafted loneliness and silence, that chilled him to his bones. As luck would have it, not even one drop of water had touched him yet and probably wouldn’t throughout the rest of the day - unless he transformed into Chat Noir, which was always a welcome release from his monotonous life.

 

Not quite sure how the thought had begun, his mind wandered to Marinette and the day they met. If not for the rain, they might not have become friends, maybe the misunderstanding wouldn’t have been cleared without the opportunity that came with the falling skies. The initial distrust she had, turned into laughter moments later, and he was thankful for the chance to get to know her - to become her  _ friend _ . 

 

Sighing, something caught his eye in the distance, focusing on it while the car drove by Adrien noticed it was Marinette -  _ was she singing? Was Marinette literally singing in the rain? _

Trying to contain his laughter, because honestly she was too adorable, he almost asked the Gorilla to stop the car, to somehow give her a ride to school. Seeing as they were almost there already and he  _ really _ didn’t want to interrupt her - he could only imagine her response if she knew he had seen her, it wouldn’t be  _ good _ \- he dismissed the idea instantly, still trying to stop the giggles from overcoming his body.

 

**XXXXXX**

 

Marinette was late to class,  _ of course _ , all because she had to change out of her wet clothes - yes, she kept clean and  _ dry  _ clothes in her locker for such situations - which took her more than it should have, but at least she felt warmer and  _ safe _ . 

She gingerly walked into class, sending an apologetic look at her teacher - who already knew Marinette enough to know what had probably happened - that smiled and just nodded her head once in understanding, continuing teaching. 

 

Everything happened so fast,  _ too fast _ , and everyone gasped. Her shoes were still  _ wet _ , she wasn’t  _ careful  _ enough, she  _ slipped _ on the stairs and her heart stop beating momentarily while she waited for her inevitable doom... _ it didn’t come? _

 

People whistled and cheered; only then did Marinette’s heart start beating once again. She felt strong arms holding her, almost as if they were ballroom dancers and he was dipping her - except it wasn’t nearly as graceful and definitely not done on purpose. Her heart picked up its pace,  _ honestly _ only one person could have saved her in time, and that made her strangely aware of how his skin felt against hers, how nice he seemed to smell and how strong his arms really were. She was freaking out; Marinette didn’t want to break the moment but she had to, so she opened one of her eyes and looked up to her  _ hero _ and all she saw was green. His eyes were heavy with worry and relief at the same time -  _ he was so beautiful _ \- his face morphing into a kind smile. They continued staring at each other, neither of them moving or breaking the sacred moment - all the while everyone in the room looked onto the scene with amusement.

 

Before Chloé could ruin anything with her big mouth and bitchy attitude, Alya decided to be the one to step in first - at least her interruption would be  _ funny  _ and perhaps even  _ helpful _ ...but mainly funny. 

 

Taking a deep breath, with a grin tugging on her lips, she shouted playfully, “When’s the wedding?”

 

Marinette froze in his arms and he tensed;  _ this was embarrassing _ , he got completely lost in her eyes in front of the whole class and weirdly enough he  _ didn’t  _ want to let go of her - if he did he felt like he would lose something, something  _ important _ . Blushing furiously - with lingering touches - he helped her right herself, and sat back down as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

 

She was dazed,  _ lightheaded,  _ when she sat down; her head couldn’t make sense of what had just happened. It wasn’t anything important, he would’ve done the same for anyone else, so  _ why _ did it feel so special and intimate?

 

Alya patted her back in an attempt to calm her nerves, but it didn’t help - this day was going to be spent thinking of Adrien and how his muscles felt holding her.  _ She was so dead. _

 

**XXXXXX**

 

An akuma had attacked, and for once Marinette was thankful, at least it gave her the opportunity to let off some steam and actually focus her mind on something that wasn’t  _ Adrien _ and how good she felt in his arms. Some distance from the boy who haunted her thoughts was all she needed right now, and if the akuma wasn’t enough of a distraction, Chat Noir certainly helped.

 

Whether it was lucky or not, the akuma had been easy. A fist bump and a  _ Bien Joué  _ later, Ladybug and Chat Noir stood in the pouring rain -  _ five  _ minutes until her transformation would undo itself.

She was going to take those precious minutes and spend them with her partner, the only one that was always able to take over her mind, - _ besides Adrien _ \- even if it was with bad puns and flirting.

 

When he noticed Ladybug wasn’t hurrying away as usual, he joked “My lady, are you finally ready to reveal yourself?”

 

Rolling her eyes she giggled, “No, just enjoying your company for as long as I can.”

 

Chat Noir was ready to be dismissed or even flirted with, but never in a million years did he expect such an honest, heart-pounding, answer. Blushing he turned his head away; the things she made him feel should be illegal, she should be in jail right now, it just wasn’t fair to him and his poor little heart.

 

“You help keep my mind off things…” she whispered to the wind in secrecy after a beat of silence.

 

Adrien heard her, and he was about to say something,  _ anything _ , when his bad luck intervened. Slipping on the wet floor, he readied himself for the usual tumble - nothing to lose really, just something he was used to - but gloved hands held his body up. The whole scene was very déjà vu inducing, except the roles were reversed, and Adrien wanted nothing more than to laugh. 

Ladybug was  _ literally _ french dipping him and it would be hilarious, if their bodies weren’t glued together and she wasn’t looking at him as if he was a long lost treasure - or maybe that’s how he was looking at her, he wasn’t quite sure anymore.

 

Her face was right there if he just-

 

A phone in hand, recording the  _ ‘accident’ _ , Alya thought it’d be hilarious to repeat her earlier offense, and without remorse she yelled, “When’s the wedding?”

 

Chat Noir laughed and Ladybug groaned, both of them talking at the same time, “ **_Not again_ ** _! _ ”

 

Adrien stared into her eyes, searching for something, when suddenly Ladybug dropped him.

 

“O-oh m-my earrings transfor- no, my transformation is, I-I’m, I have to go!” Marinette shrieked and ran away as fast as she could.

 

**XXXXXX**

 

Her clothes were soaking wet when she finally got home; Marinette was absolutely, mentally, exhausted and she wanted nothing more than to sleep the day away, but first she needed a warm bath. 

 

She didn’t get very far since someone was knocking on her window.  _ Chat Noir _ \- no, not just Chat Noir but  _ Adrien - _ was outside her window getting rained down on. He looked like a stray cat begging for scraps and she did not feel strong enough to deal with this. But he was there, vulnerable and expectant - so many mixed emotions expressed through shiny green eyes - and she couldn’t, she wouldn’t betray him. Marinette refused to be another person in the world to let him down or hurt him, so she did it, she opened the window.

 

Jumping into her room, feline prowess making the landing completely silent, he just stood there awkwardly. In hindsight he should’ve thought of what he was going to say before he got there, but his brain was in a constant cycle of screaming, ‘LADYBUG! MARINETTE!’

Also, he wasn’t sure it was her,  _ not really _ . He suspected it, which was why he was there in the first place, but the slip up hadn’t been all that revealing - it might have simply been a coincidence.

 

Honestly, how could he even keep denying it? The black hair that he dreamt of running his fingers through countless times, the blue eyes that burned him from the inside out, the  _ kindness _ , the  _ inner strength _ \- he could literally spend hours listing the things that the most important girls - because yes, while he loved Ladybug, Marinette was his first friend and they were both so crucial to him - in his life had in common. 

 

Taking a deep breath he plastered a grin on his face and bowed, taking her hand into his and kissing it, he drawled “My lady.”

  
Marinette sighed, the day had been too much. Now, all she had to do was accept it and get used to it. A smile played on her lips, a million memories meshing together, and a name filled with love dropped from her lips, “ _ Adrien _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank Dora (isadorator on AO3 and theywaitforshewho/ladrienintesifies on tumblr) for helping me out with my writing!! Please do read her wonderful fics, she's such a beautiful and talented writer! Seriously, she's always there for me with a kind word <3
> 
> Oh and if you're interested I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
